


My Regrets

by aliquantus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run in with a highblood bent on taking what he believes is his. When you get caught, there's not much left for you to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't allowed to sleep until i wrote this lol  
> yeah this was pretty great to write though, not gonna lie  
> i reALLY DON'T CONDONE NON-CON please don't ever do this consent is so goddamn important

There was no longer a modest distance between the two of you any more. He was gaining with each turn down another corridor, keeping pace with you and even exceeding it. Soon he would close in on you. You regret throwing those pies in disgust. You regret going to his house. You really regret ever meeting the drugged up bastard. But right now, all you could really regret was that you had to pick heels tonight of all nights. They were long gone now.

Gamzee Makara was usually placid and content. He spent his days by the shorefront, seemingly lost in a daze of sopor slime pies and special stardust. The maestro of miracles lived a short way from your lowblood community, and you two had crossed paths on the odd occasion. You despised a lot about him, from his perpetual state of inebriation to his disregard for duty or purpose. And you weren't always quiet about this either.

But tonight was meant to be a nice occassion with a couple of friends. Soon it had somehow dwindled to the two of you after other people had paired off for the night. And you made some decisions that, as you said before, you regretted. Because, as it turns out, the eternal ecstacy high was hiding a terrible secret. And when the pies ran dry after you threw out the remaining mixes, that high broke. Suddenly, that easy to please demeanour seemed to return all the hate you had against him threefold. Gamzee was pissed.

He made no effort to hide his anger and rage. He yelled at you about your prudish attitude and slapped you across the face as he shouted about your disrespect to your superiors. But when he closed the gap, and you, shivering in his tense, strong arms, were told that you were a slut, and whore, and deserved to be fucked hard to keep you in your place... that was when you kicked him, and ran.

Now he was catching up, though. You could feel his grunts and panting growing closer. More insults, "cunt", "a highblood fucktoy", "trashblooded scum"... and suddenly you feel the brunt of his weight against your back. You bowl over, your hands trying desperately to lessen the blow of the road beneath you. You can feel his hot breath against your neck, his nails digging into your shoulders, his body pressing eagerly into you.

With one hand, Gamzee flips you over, and clutches at your neck. With the strength expected from an indigo blood, he pulls you to your feet before slamming you against a wall of the alleyway. The smile he gives you is nowhere near comforting, nor pleasant. He slowly slides a claw against your face, turning up the corners of his mouth even further (if that was possible) as he drew blood. "Caught you now, my little motherfuckin' prey," he softly whispers into your ear. "How do you like me now!?" You flinch, eyes squeezing shut, at the sudden change in volume. You can't bear to give him a response.

Slowly you feel his grip tighten a little. "I love to see the blood rush to your face." Your hands quickly pull up to claw at it, gasps coming quick and fast now. You feel on the verge of passing out when he releases, and you drop to your knees in agony, clutching pitifully at your neck in an attempt to fill it faster with air. You try and calm yourself, tell yourself to take deep breaths. You close your eyes, and inhale deeply...

But what enters is not air. You feel something press deep into your mouth through the slight opening you made to breath. The prehensile tentacle burrows deeper and deeper, resting at the top of your throat. Claws dig into the back of your head, holding you in place. Your hands quickly move to press against Gamzee's legs, trying to remove the dick from your mouth. But he just cackles in glee. "Learn to breath through your nose, bitch," he sneers, slapping the side of your face. He starts rocking in and out of your mouth, running his claws through your hair but never pulling out far enough to give you much more than a few gasps of air.

"Learn your fucking place, you motherfucking lowblood slut." More derisive comments. He tests his luck a little by exploring with one of his hands, grabbing roughly at a breast through your shirt. His claws leave slight tears in the fabric, and you chalk up another regret for picking one of your favourite shirts tonight. "Not bad for a prude," he chuckles, slapping your right breast before slapping the other. You wince both times, cries muted against the hard cock still sliding in and out.

Popping the tentabulge out of your mouth loudly, Gamzee grabs both of your hands and slams them against the wall once more. "Be good, fuckslut. We both know this is what all good little princesses like you really want." With his free hand he slides up your shirt and starts biting and sucking roughly at your nipples. The hand follows its trek down, sliding down your skirt and underwear to play with what's beneath. You squirm in his arms and try to kick a little with your feet again, but his legs quickly press against you. You can feel his bulge against you, still wet with your spit and eager to fuck.

"Enough. I want to get in there," the highblood stated. He slaps you in the face, and points at your face. "Move and you won't move again." As he releases his hand holding you up, you instantly attempt to turn and flee. With incredible reflexes, Gamzee raises his knee to connect with your gut. The pain is immediate, and you double over, clutching at your abdomen. He takes this opportunity to slide down your skirt and position himself, pinning you down. The suffering seems to radiate out from the source, leaving you writhing beneath the stronger, tougher troll

He easily enters your cunt. Another bout of agony grips you, now from your pelvis. Against everything else, you manage to muster up enough residual energy to fight back once more. One arm pinned to the ground, and then the next. Legs, easily pinned. In and out, in and out - with each breath you take, Gamzee seemingly matches the rhythm with an insertion and retraction of his hard cock. His pleasurable moaning and perverse glee are frightening.

"God, what a motherfucking miracle your cunt is. It's suckin' me in, like you want to be fucked hard by a highblood cock. Beg for it, bitch, we both know it's what you want. You want your slutty nook to be filled up with a bone bulge and pailed like the whore you are." You turn your face away. You want to be sick. Another two slaps, this time against your still exposed nipples. "I said beg!"

You manage to mumble out something resembling an eagerness for his advances against you. He grins widely, and goads you on again, slapping against your nipples again. You beg for him to fill you up with his seed. Gamzee giggles maniacally. "There's the little dick princess I knew you were. Don't worry, kitten, I'll be filling you up real soon."

Suddenly, his strong arms are sliding underneath you and lifting you up. He slams your back into the alley wall once more, and seems to double his pace in this position. You can feel something building up inside yourself, bringing yourself to another bout of feeling disgusted about yourself. You can't let this fucker make you cum. You won't let that happen. But his skilled thrusts seem to always end with a hard grind against your clit, and each one builds you up more and more towards a final climax of your own.

His hand comes down hard on your ass, and he pulls you as close as he can manage, before erupting in a slew of indigo cum. It fills you up so quickly, and seems to come so fast that you feel yourself shudder into your own orgasm. As you cry out in ecstasy, you hear a snap of a phone camera, and look around; Gamzee is holding a phone aloft, and in the image of the phone the deep purple liquid is clearly running down his legs out of your pussy. Your face looks to be in pure bliss. Another thing to regret.

"Just in case I feel like using my lowblood fucktoy again, motherfucker," he says, laughing and slapping your ass again. You feel his cock as it slowly and agonisingly leaves you, and then feel the indigo cum begin to pool around your ass on the floor of the alleyway. He grabs your face roughly and kisses deeply, forcing his tongue into your mouth. It tastes bitter. You don't remember when you started crying.

"See you again soon." All that you hear before blacking out is his soft footsteps growing more and more distant, and that deep, raspy laughter.


End file.
